Memory Of You
by Schwarzen Adler
Summary: sosok yang tiba-tiba hilang, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali miliknya yang pergi menjauh, mencoba untuk mengingat sang takdir
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 1: ..Yang Terlupakan..**

**Canada POV**

Sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat kelam..

Jarum jam yang terus berputar membuat sosoknya memudar..

Lambat laun ia berpaling..

Dia seperti menganggapku seperti sebuah lukisan tak berwarna dan tak berbentuk..

Di dalam embun pagi yang tebal..

Aku melihat sosoknya yang indah dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran..

Aku sama sekali tak tau nama bunga-bunga tersebut..

Namun aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya..

Tetapi embun semakin tebal..

Dan dia menghilang..

Dan aku temukan diriku berada di ruang hitam tanpa batas..

Dan rasa sakit mulai menyerang..

Tapi tak ada satupun luka di tubuhku..

Aku melihat sosok-sosok yang kukenal..

Aku mencoba memanggil dan meneriakkan nama mereka..

Tetapi mereka pergi menjauh..

Semakin jauh..

Dan kemudian menghilang..

Kini aku sadar..

Bahwa aku.. telah terlupakan..

**-TBC-**

**Maaf kalo jelek.. karena saya tidak punya bakat menulis cerita maupun puisi lagipula ini fic pertama saya, jadi beginilah jadinya..**

**Mind to review? *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 2: ..Try To Remember..**

**Prussia POV**

Mentari bangun dari tidurnya..

Angin pagi membuat daun yang berguguran menari..

Embun pagi yang lembut membuatku menerawang jauh..

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di dekatku..

Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan sosok itu..

Embun yang menebal membuat sosoknya semakin tidak terlihat..

Kukepakkan sayapku..

Aku terbang kelangit biru untuk mencari sosokmu dari ketinggian..

Tetapi sekali lagi..

Embun yang lembut tidak mengijinkanku untuk melihat sosokmu..

Ku yakin kalau aku mengenal sosokmu yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu..

Tetapi..

Seribu maaf kutujukan padamu..

Karena aku tak dapat mengingat bagaimana lembutnya parasmu saat melihatku..

Aku berjanji..

Aku yang awesome ini akan mencari sosokmu..

Hingga aku menemukanmu..

Hingga aku yang awesome ini mengingatmu..

Walau ke ujung dunia sekalipun..

**TBC**

**XxX**

**Saya merasa ini sedikit melancholy… -_-' jadi maaf, jadi skali lagi maaf kalo jelek..**

**Buat higashiyama-senpai: maaf ketinggalan… saya akan berterima kasih sekali kalau anda mau mem-fave. Ini.. **

**Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Buat Chi-san sama higashiyama-san terima kasih *bow***

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

_**Jackxbox Presented**_

**Memory Of You. Ch.3 :** **..My Angel, My Destiny..**

**Canada POV**

Mata yang sayu ini terbuka kembali..

Memaksanya melihat kegelapan tempat ia berteduh..

Sinar mentari pagi menyelam masuk..

Mengisi ruangan gelap itu dengan cahaya yang lembut..

Walaupun cahaya yang lembut itu memenuhi ruangan yang gelap ini..

Tetapi tubuhku tak mengijinkanku merasaannya...

Karena hawa sedingin es menyelimuti tubuhku..

Mengendalikan tubuhku

Aku mencoba untuk lari..

Aku mencoba untuk bebas dari hawa dingin itu..

Tetapi..

Aku tak bisa lepas darinya..

Seberapa keras aku mencoba..

Tetap tak bisa bebas darinya..

Dari hari ke hari..

Aku terus menanti saat-saat dimana aku bisa bebas..

Saat-saat dimana aku bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi..

Tetapi..

Seberapa lamanya aku menunggu..

Saat-saat seperti itu tidak akan datang kepadaku..

Di suatu pagi..

Dimana mentari bangkit berdiri..

Ada seorang malaikat datang kepadaku..

Mengulur tangannya untuk menggapai tanganku..

Menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut..

Ia memberiku kehangatan..

Memberiku kebebasan..

Ia adalah malaikat penyelamatku..

Ia adalah takdirku..

Meskipun aku tau..

Sosokku telah hilang dari ingatannya..

Karena aku telah terlupakan..

Walau bagaimanapun..

Aku akan mengambil kembali malaikat penyelamatku..

Mengambil kembali takdirku..

Walau hawa dingin dan kesepian terus mengearku..

Aku akan mengambil kembali semua itu..

Aku akan mendapatkan kembali semua yang telah pergi meninggalkanku..

**TBC**

**XxX**

**Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 4: ..ForesT..**

**Prussia POV**

Matahari dan bulan saling merangkul satu sama lain..

Kemudian matahari melepas rangkulannya dan melangkah maju..

Sampai saat itu..

Aku masih melayang di udara..

Tidur di atas awan putih..

Mencari dan terus mencari..

Aku terus mencari dibalik sayap hitamku..

Matahari hampir mencapai puncaknya..

Peluh membasahi tubuhku..

Sayap hitamku menutup..

Kudaratkan diriku ke atas padang rumput..

Sebuah tempat yang asing..

Ah, bukan..

Tempat ini bukan tempat yang asing..

Tetapi akulah yang asing di tempat ini..

Hutan..

Ya, hutan..

Inilah tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang..

Di dalam hutan itu aku hanya ditemani oleh suara-suara serangga musim panas..

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku..

Aku mencoba mencari sebuah peradaban..

Mencari sebuah tempat perlindungan..

Dimana aku bisa merasa aman..

Perjalananku terhenti di sebuah pondok berumur yang telah diselimuti tumbuhan menjalar..

Kudekati pondok itu..

Aku mecoba untuk membuka pada penutup..

Dan melayang masuk kedalam kedalam cahaya pondok yang redup..

Pondok tua yang ditelantarkan..

Sinar lembut sang mentari yang menyelam masuk..

Membuatnya terlihat bercahaya dan hangat..

Tetapi anehnya..

Ruangan ini terasa dingin..

Di sebuah tumpukan kapuk empuk di pinggir ruangan tersebut..

Aku melihat seorang malaikat tertidur lemah di atasnya..

Sayap putihnya terlihat layu, lemas tak berdaya..

Seakan tak ada kehidupan di dalam tubuh kurusnya..

Warna wajah yang nyaman tetapi tersiksa..

Kukerahkan sayapku dan melangkah maju..

Kugapai dan kugenggam tangannya..

Tangan yang lembut dan dingin..

Seiring dengan angin yang bertiup lembuh..

Ia mulai membuka matanya..

Ia menatap lurus padaku dan tersenyum..

Aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..

Senyuman itu..

Senyuman yang selalu kucari untuk kugapai..

Sesaat setelah ia bermimpi tentang sesuatu..

Ia menarikku dalam ruang lingkupnya..

Hari demi hari..

Kami hidup di bawah atap tua yang sama..

Hari-hari itu membuatku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu..

**Yang bisa saya katakana sekarang adalah maaf lama, dan Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 5: ..****Storm..**

**Canada POV**

Detik demi detik..

Berjalan melalui serat-serat pohon rindang..

Melalui padang bunga dan rerumputan..

Terlihat dua malaikat..

Aku dan dia..

Menjalani hari di bawah atap tua yang sama..

Berbagi senyum mentari di atas awan..

Tangan lembut seorang malaikat bersayap hitam..

Memberiku sebuah kebahagiaan..

Memberiku kekuatan..

Kekuatan yang membuatku mengepakkan sayap putihku.. 

Kugenggam erat tangan lembutnya..

Agar tak pergi menghilang dariku lagi..

Pagi yang kelam..

Sang awan menangis..

Petir dan halilintar saling menyanyikan sebuah lagu..

Menyiptakan harmonis sedih dan sendu..

Angin pun ikut menari dengan gemulai mengikuti irama dan harmoni lagu sedih itu..

Benar-benar pagi yang kelam..

Tetapi tidak untukku..

Karena dia ada disini menemaniku..

Dialah mentariku..

Yang menemaniku dan memberiku kehangatan..

Benar-benar damai.. Kami tertidur di atas kasur usang..

Usang tetapi nyaman..

Mata violetku terbuka mendengar nyanyian pedih petir dan halilintar..

Namun senyum tersungging melihat sang malaikat menampakkan wajah damai dalam rangkulan lembut sebuah selimut..

Kemudian..

Mata rubynya terbuka..

Senyum lembut dan hangat tersungging di wajahnya..

Selembut dan sehangat sinar mentari pagi..

Meskipun sang awan sedang menangis sedih..

Wurst dan maple..

Saling berdampingan ditemani sebuah lilin redup..

Dengan nyanyian-nyanyian alam..

Seperti yang biasa kami jalani..

Kedamaian tak selamanya abadi..

Dobrakan pemecah kedamaian..

Tangisan badai membuatnya terdengar lebih dramatic..

Kilatan cahaya petir..

Wajah yang tertutupi bayangan diri..

Membuat ia terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa..

Tapi begitulah kenyataannya..

Sosok hitam yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas..

Sosok hitam dengan seringai aneh menghiasi wajah buruknya..

Warna sayap yang begitu pekat..

Kulihat malaikatku bergetar..

Peluh membasahi tubuhnya..

Kemudian sayap hitam sang pencabut nyawa terbentang..

Dalam sekejab..

Sang malaikat bertopeng pencabut nyawa..

membawa sang malaikat bermata merahku pergi menghilang..

**-TBC-**

**Yang bisa saya katakan sekarang adalah maaf lama, dan Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC (kalo memungkinkan), ABAL, typos, bentuk ceritanya puisi dan tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek, PrusxCan..(terserah kalian mau membayangkan yang mana maksud saya kalo kalian g suka Fem!PrusxCan, kalian bisa membayangkan yang ), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

**Chapter 6: ..DeJaVu..**

**Prussia POV**

Pagi yang kelam..

Ditemani oleh nyanyian kepedihan..

Kubuka mata rubyku..

Senyum matahariku terulas di wajahku..

Melihat sang malaikat bersayap putih menatapku dengan lembut..

Wurst dan maple..

Saling berdampingan dengan sebuah lilin redup yang hangat..

Tetapi kedamaian ini tak selamanya dapat dirasa..

Seorang malaikat datang..

Dengan suara halilintar yang mengikutinya..

Wajah yang tertutupi kilatan petir..

Semakin lama semakin terlihat sosok aslinya..

Sesosok wajah yang tertutup topeng dan bersayap hitam..

Ah.. wajah yang kukenal..

Wajah yang mengayomiku sejak dini..

Darah daging buyutku..

Sosok orang tua bau tanah yang buruk rupa..

Dialah pamanku..

Sosok yang mencariku dalam kekhawatiran..

Dalam sekejab..

Ia membawaku..

Membuatku terpisah dengan paksa dengannya..

Semua pikiran ini membuatku pergi ke dalam alam bawah sadarku..

Kekosonganku..

Sebuah ingatan masa lalu terlintas..

Ingatan tak awesome yang terlupakan entah mengapa..

Ingatan di mana semua kebahagiaan masa laluku yang awesome berakhir..

Kejadian yang sama..

Dengan seorang malaikat hitam yang berbeda..

Kemudian kucoba untuk mengingat wajah lembut itu..

Ternyata..

Pemilik wajah lembut itu adalah seorang malaikat berambut pirang sehalus sutra dengan mata violetnya yang indah..

Ya.. orang itu adalah malaikat pondok tua bersayap putih yang menjaga dan menemaniku di hari-hari itu..

Kubuka kembali mata merahku..

Terlihat atap putih sebuah kamar..

Kamarku..

Mengingat kembali sosok malaikat itu..

Membuat air mataku turun dengan deras..

Di saat aku tak mengingat apapun..

Kutemukan kebahagiaanku yang telah pergi..

Disaat aku telah dapat mengingat segalanya..

Kebahagiaan itu mulai lari lagi dari hidupku..

Benar-benar tidak awesome..

**-TBC-**

**Kalian semua pasti tau siapa tua Bangka bertopeng kekekeke…**

**Yang bisa saya katakan sekarang adalah maaf lama, dan Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind To Review? –thanks-**


End file.
